


In the woods | Karlnap | smut oneshot

by Notmuchhby



Category: Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Kinky, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Voice Kink, What Have I Done, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmuchhby/pseuds/Notmuchhby
Summary: Not much just the schools nimrod (sapnap) and the schools popular guy (Karl) dating.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 304





	In the woods | Karlnap | smut oneshot

Karl had always been one to tease his partner sapnap by blowing kisses, lightly groping him and kissing him. However sapnap had always been a big flirt and very touchy, if he even lightly brushed a hair on Karl’s skin he would be aroused quickly. It had been a while since they last blew off steam together and Karl was getting desperate. Karl hadn’t realized how he was becoming soft and submissive, showing an arousal to Sapnaps light touches. Sapnap knew it had been a while but he purposefully edged Karl on and left him wanting more seeing as Karl started becoming more submissive, he wondered how long he could before Karl caught on and got angry at him. One day though sapnap had become extremely touchy, rubbing Karl’s thigh, groping him and giving light teasing kisses. Of course Karl caught on the by then, he was sexually frustrated and you would have to have been a totally dimwit not to notice it. 

The next day Karl new sapnap had nothing planned so he booked Sapnaps empty schedule with meaningless “quests” as Karl Called them, he was getting under Sapnaps skin doing small teasing moves in order to coerce sapnap to ram into him.   
  


By the end of the night the two were getting passive aggressive and silent, sapnap started heading into the forbidden forest knowing well it was after 9 and they should have been in bed. Karl followed.

when they were a bit deep into the forest and Karl was telling him off getting louder, sapnap grabbed his wrist pulling his back toward a tree.

”What’s your deal?!” Karl screeched

”Be quiet do you want the professors to hear us? They’re checking out side you know.” Sapnap retorted.

”Its not my fault you wouldn’t stop teasing me! It’s been so long since we spent a night together and your just edging me on!” Karls sexual frustration was evident.

Sapnap lifted his wand from his boot still holding Karl’s wrist against the tree. He said a spell in his head and then appeared an invisible cloak and slime on the ground next to him, slime was the equivalent to lube but prepped and satisfied the bottom partner quicker. He started kissing Karl passionately hoping to occupy his mind from the items sap whisked next to them. Karl melted into the kiss as Sapnaps tongue wriggled it’s way into his mouth, Karl sucked and swirled Sapnaps tongue wanting to savor the feeling before sapnap pulled away. Karl whinned as sapnap pulled away with saliva shortly still connecting their mouths.

Sapnap had rubbed his hips, making Karl tremble. He slowly started undressing Karl so Karl aimed for Sapnaps sensitive neck, kissing him, aiming for his shoulders continuing to his neck. Sapnap rubbed Karls underwear, Karl whimpered the sensation was too quick and wasn’t satisfying enough.

”Wait, be patient.” Sapnap groaned.   
  


Karl stayed stiff waiting for sapnap to do more, a chuckle escaped the doms mouth. Sapnap stepped away motioning from his hand for Karl to stay where he was, slowly biting his slip and undressing. Karl was getting desperate whispering “Nick” into the hot steamy air, it was cold earlier but definitely heating up the forest. Sapnap came forward rubbing their dicks together slowly while kissing and biting Karls lips, Karl started to reach for their dicks to Jack them off put sapnap grabbed his hand turning him around.

Karl was hunched over the tree shaking his ass to get sapnap motivated, sapnap only gripped Karls ass going down slowly, Karl’s moans sounded like music to his ears.

He slowly reached for the jar of slime licking the bottoms hole, Karls dick only twitched at the jars lid coming off with a clatter.

Sapnap entered Karls hole a little with his tongue teasing but as soon as he felt Karl shiver he pushed a finger up. Karl’s voice hitched, it had been a while.

Sapnap started to dig and push Karls walls trying to find his prostrate and once he did Karl gave an exaggerated high pitched moan it was normal for him to do and meant to mess with sapnap. Sapnap retaliated by shoving up another finger Karl could feel his tongue roll out. The slime was bumpy and smooth, “Nick hurry.” Was only followed by a “Wait.” Karl only backed his hips up trying to get more of saps finger in. Sapnap pushed another finger in, rubbing Karls prostate harder wanting his climax to come closer but not wanting him to cum before sapnap had the chance to ram it.  
  


As Karls moans became louder and higher sapnap pulled out, whining Karl then scoffed. Sapnap began biting Karls thigh leaving a Bite mark, Sapnap was only more turned on by the fact Karls hole clenched and unclenched, coming up higher pushing Karls leg up soon Karl felt the tip of Sapnaps dick his entrance then felt it be shoved up perfectly on his prostate. Sapnap kissed Karls neck and lead his hand to his chest, rubbing his nipples waiting for Karl to adjust. When Karl tried to kiss sapnap he moved, letting his tip almost come out of Karl’s dirty hole and get pushed in again, he grabbed Karl’s arms pulling them back trying to get more moans out of Karl as he reached his prostate and farther. Karl was a moaning mess even moving his hips back and basically screaming Sapnaps real name making Sapnaps dick bigger in his hole. He swore it couldn’t get any bigger but every time was a new surprise and they became even more desperate for each other the next time around.

”So needy, you like my cock destroying your ass?” Sapnap groaned as Karl clenched desperate for release.

”Ye-YES.” Karl tried to say but moans interjected him.

”So perfect for me.” Sapnap moaned thrusting harder knowing it would throw Karl over he edge, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and complimenting how well Karl was doing.

“Sapnap- Please.”

”please what.” Sapnaps pace became slower.

”I wanna cum.” Usually Karl wouldn’t answer being a brat but he was too submissive and horny to retaliate.

Sapnap chuckled ramming harder then ever and aiming his hand down to Karl’s dick to jerk him off, “Cum for me pretty boy.” Sapnap cooed.

Karls dick exploded then and there his moaning came spewing out of his mouth as he was over stimulated from sapnap still ramming into him chasing release. He almost came for a second time before sapnap came in him, he felt full but not as full as usual which was weird, though then he was guided to lay on the floor on his back as sapnap lifted his legs up aiming for his hole seeing his cum start to escape and drip out of Karl’s hole, he pushed his sick back his slamming his cum back onto Karl’s prostate, Karl’s breathing only just started to become normal, sapnap was probably holding himself back trying not to satisfy himself more before the second round.

sapnap started to kiss Karl’s bruised lips letting his tongue into Karl’s mouth which Karl moaned happily to, Sapnaps tongue was big taking up a lot of his mouth and he gladly sucked and swirled it missing the feeling. Sapnap became more passionate in both the places he was thrusting. Then just as he planned he looked up and saw a teachers light looking for kids out of bed, he pulled the cloak over them, “Be quiet or I won’t let you come for a week.” Karl knew it was an empty threat and if he teased hard enough he would get what he wanted but he still knew he would suffer more than already. Sapnap stopped kissing Karl to not cover up his moans, so Karl aimed for his sensitive neck and suddenly sapnap had trouble keeping his breath down, Karl was suffering trying not to cum as he had just came and the stimulation was getting to him with sapnap messing with his insides.

Soon the teacher came closer and Karls legs wrapped around the tops back and sapnap followed by grasping their hands together, then clashing their lips together as Karl wouldnt stop trying to leave hickeys and it was making him get very riled up. Karls hole really never shaped to Sapnaps dick, it was big and Karl was small so it was understandable but it made them feel very satisfied as Karls hole shaped to the size of saps dick as they continued only to ever return to its normal shape when they were done.

“Only you can make me feel this way I’m yours-“ his voice hitched as sapnap rammed into him harder teasing him by not letting him finsish, “sapnap please, harder- faster” he gasped, he swore the teacher would have heard them but when he actually tried to listen to anything other than their moans the teacher seemed to walk away believing they cleared the area. Sapnap must have heard it too because he praised Karl and slammed into him harder, Karl let out a short high moan one which he never heard before but sapnap was all ears for it. Making him squeal and moan and knowing he made Karl feel that good he came, it was rare when he came first but a gift to Karl, he loved when he was cream pied being filled up to the brim. Karl came shortly after as sapnap tugged at his hair, sapnap stayed inside Karl for a while not wanting to leave his warm creamed walls, Karl thought about bouncing his hips down but a third round would not let him walk for a week, at best he would struggle for at least three. Sapnap let go of his grip on Karls hands and reached for his cheek kissing him softly and passionately as his soft dick left Karls hole, Karl shuddered at his hole feeling the cold night air rubbed his entrance he already missed the feeling knowing he had a quiz about some stupid potions the next day and wouldn’t be able to get any action, after they would have sex it was predicted they would for a few more days until they became sore and cuddly. Sapnap held Karl in a warm embrace letting his dick fall on Karls, the feeling of hot sex was always so good and never felt any different. Karl’s eyes watered as his legs still didn’t let go of sapnap, his partner worried Incase he went too hard. “What’s wrong.” Sapnap stared into his eyes lovingly and scared, “I’m just so happy your mine.” Karl lowly whispered as he felt his throat clench. “Me too baby.” Sapnap brought Karl intop of his legs in a diamond shape chuckling at how Karl still didn’t let go of him bringing his arms around Sapnaps neck. “Your scarfs gonna have trouble covering that up.” Karl joked as sapnaps face became flushed, “Shut up.” Sapnap groaned as he closed the space between them, kissing full of love.

Sapnap stood up and offered his hand, Karl gladly took it acting as if he was asked to dance. They helped eachother get dressed and cleaned up, sapnap tired and Karl sore they both started making their way to the castle, Karl took the lead which let sapnap look at him looking everywhere he could on his body, biting his lip proud his boyfriend wobbled and got stiff trying to walk back, he never got bored of seeing it. “You should wear a skirt tomorrow.”sapnap whispered, “I will not!” Karl whispered louder embarrassed at the red and clear as day bite marks. He usually liked wearing skirts and pants seeing as you could wear what ever you wanted as long as you had the color scheme and robes, this would be one of the times he couldn’t. It would be harder to sneak out because people would suspect something and watch them closely, he was a hufflepuff and sapnap a gryfindor their schedules didn’t always match up and it was hard getting out at night together.

None of them minded, as Karl wobbled forward he still felt cum leak as sapnap didn’t completely finger out everything on purpose, what a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo bitch, I want to sleep. I’m not used to writing smuts, more slow burns but here you can write what you want, gotta have a little less shame at least. I finished this at night so I’ll look back in the morning for mistakes my brain don’t work the same when tired.


End file.
